


Dalek Invasion

by cazmalfoy



Series: Dylan 'Verse [21]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non Torchwood, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-18
Updated: 2013-11-18
Packaged: 2018-01-02 00:22:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1050338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cazmalfoy/pseuds/cazmalfoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No one would have guessed that the Dalek invasion of Earth would begin in the Harkness-Jones' kitchen at eight am on a Thursday morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dalek Invasion

Ianto had become used to hearing strange noises over the breakfast table. Usually there would be plane sounds coming from Jack as he tried to convince their six-month-old daughter to eat her food. Privately, Ianto thought Jack was hoping he could turn her into an RAF pilot if he started training her from an early age.

The sounds from Dylan would alternate between slurping the milk in his cereal and whispering the words from his comic book under his breath.

Although, the sounds coming from Dylan that morning were completely different from what Ianto had been expecting.

Upon finishing his cereal, Dylan had seized the pepper grinder from the centre of the table and was moving the conical item around, swinging the grinder as he went. It didn’t escape Ianto’s attention that Dylan was leaving a trail of ground peppercorns in his wake.

“Exterminate!” he said, his voice taking on a robot-sounding tone as he poked Jack’s arm with the small metal rod attached to the pepper pot.

Ianto covered his mouth with his hand to smother the laugh at the indignant look on his partner’s face. “Dyl, what’s that?” he asked conversationally, spreading some jam over his toast.

Dylan looked up from where he was playing and grinned at his tad. “A Dalek,” he informed Ianto matter-of-factly.

The lawyer frowned. “What’s a Dalek?”

He held the pepper grinder up to show Ianto. “This,” he stated as though that one word explained everything. “They’re aliens.”

Ianto's eyes widened in mock-surprise; he had learnt long ago, that the best way of dealing with young children was to be interested in everything they were. “You mean, this,” he tapped the pepper mill, “is an alien.”

Dylan laughed and shook his head, “No, silly,” he scolded. “The alien’s inside; that’s just its suit.”

Jack didn’t break away from where he was busy feeding a bored looking Ellie, but he did roll his eyes and chuckle to himself when Ianto reached for the saltshaker.

“If the pepper’s a Dalek, what’s this then?”

Dylan looked up at Ianto as though he had just asked the stupidest question ever. “Salt.”

The End


End file.
